My Ride on the Wings of Death
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: The man that came after Nate merely a month ago is back. But he's after all three of the Gray boys this time. Can they survive? Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Or it's characters. I do own the bad guy and his henchmen though.//IN PROGRESS// HIATUS!
1. He's Baack!

**This is the sequel to Fight in the storm. **

**If you haven't read that one yet, I advice you do or you'll have no idea what's going on.**

* * *

**Nate's POV**

It's been a month since the "incident" and every-thing's good, there's been no freaks out to kill me, so, I'm pretty happy. Or

at least I was, until the phone rang. I read the caller ID, why would the police calling me?"Uh, hello?" I asked in a

confused tone. "Hi Nate, this is officer Candy Corn the one that took the man away last month. I'm afraid I have some bad

news..." **(A/N: I was dared to call him officer Candy Corn) **"I just got the word, he escaped last night." I could tell it

pained him to say this, and it pained me to hear it. "WHAT!! Please tell me your joking." I yelled into the phone, tears

welling up in my eyes. "I wish I could, you have no idea how much I wish I could tell you that this was a joke. But it isn't.

We're going to have some officers come up to keep an eye on you until he's back in custody." He said, obviously trying to

make me feel better, it wasn't working. "A freak is out to kill me, and you guys are going to babysit me?!" I yelled, attracting

the attention of my brothers. "No Nate, we are merely following orders. Don't worry you'll be safe. I have to go, goodbye."

He said, trying to defend his poor choice of words. "Yeah, safe." I said sarcastically, hanging up the phone. "What was that

about Nate?" Jason and Shane asked at the same time. "T-the guy h-he's b-back." I said, choking on my words. "OK, say

that one more time, in a language we can understand." Shane said, chuckling. I didn't answer, I just ran into Jason's arms,

sobbing. "Whoa, Nate what's wrong?" Jason asked, pushing me back so he could look me in the eyes. "The man, the one

that tried to kill me, he escaped." I said, and I felt Shane wrap his arms around me from behind. "Don't worry Nate, we won't

let anything happen to you. We're going to keep you safe." Shane said, and Jason nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go

tell mom." Jason said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart. What was with

all the yelling?" Mom asked, not looking up from the meat she was chopping. "Mom, that guy that broke in last month, he

escaped." Shane said, earning a glare from Jason. "Well, that's breaking it to her lightly. Door knob." He said, whacking

Shane in the back of the head. The look mom had on her face frightened me, she looked murderous, and like she was about

to burst into tears at the same time. "He escaped. He- OW!" Mom started, but yelled when she cut her hand open with the

knife. "Mom are you OK?" I asked, breaking from Jason's grasp, and running to look at her hand. "Oh, that's going to need

stitches. Jason go get your father, Shane I need you to watch Blake for me OK?." She said, wrapping a towel around her

hand. "OK mom." Jason and Shane said, Jason walking to where dad was, and Shane going up to Blakes room. My dad was

in there a few moments later. "What happened Denise?" He asked, as me and Jason helped her to the car. **(A/N: I know**

**she doesn't need help with a cut hand, I just needed a way to get them to the car, and indicate that Jason had come.)**

"Nate will you tell him honey, your the one that got the phone call?" Mom asked, buckling her seat-belt. "Sure mom..."

When I finished the story dad was shaking with fury. "He's back?" He asked, er, yelled, fury evident in his voice.

"Yes." I said, so quietly, I'm surprised I even heard it.

**JASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASONJASON**

**Jason's POV**

I don't care how many cops were going to have watching our house, I am going to protect my baby brother with everything

I've got. "We're here." Dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "OK, I'm going to take your mother to get stitches, you stay

out here." He said, I nodded in reply, and sat down in the waiting room chair. "NO! I want to go with you." Nate said, his

bottom lip quivering slightly. "It might be for the best if you do. What about you Jason?" He asked. I just shook my head,

it kind of hurt that Nate didn't trust me enough to stay with me, but I know that with mom and dad, he'll be safe.

Besides me, and some guy asleep in a chair, the waiting room was empty. All the sudden the guy jumped up, I guess he

wasn't asleep. "EVIL IS NEAR!" He yelled, getting dangerously close to my face. "Whoa, back off dude." I said, putting my

hands on his chest and pushing him back. "I'm trying to help you. He is near. I know you know who I'm talking about." He

said, placing his hands on his hips when I gave him a confused look. "Who do you mean HIM?" I asked, I was getting

pretty weirded out here, this guy belongs in a mental hospital. "A month ago a man broke into your house, no?" He asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I was beyond freaked now. "That's not important. But what I'm trying to say is HE is coming

back. He's closer than you think. So beware." He said, and then put his hands up as if to take off flying and ran out the

door. Yes that was VERY weird.

**SHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANE**

**Shane's POV**

"Shane, will you play with me?" Blake asked, jumping in my lap. "Sure, what do you want to play?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"UH. How about guitar hero?" He asked, giving me a face that I couldn't say no to. "You set it up. I'll get the snacks." I said,

laughing at how his eyes lit up.

We've played guitar hero 20 times, Blake lost them all. "Hey Shane, how 'bout we make a bet. Loser give the winner 10

bucks?" He asked, once again giving me that look. "Oh no, I know how this works. I give in to the bet because you've been

sucking. And then you win. I don't think so." I said, crossing my arms. "Oh, come on. Do I look like would do that?" He

asked, putting on his best puppy dog face. I've gotta admit, that's pretty darn cute. "Fine." I said, sighing in defeat.

_A few minutes later._

"HA! I won, I believe you owe me 10 bucks. Cough it up." Blake said, holding out his hand for the money. "I can't believe

I got hustled by a 8 year old." I said, pulling out my wallet and handing him the money. "Believe it brother." He said, stuffing

the bill in his pocket. _Ding Dong! _"I wonder who's at the door." I said, walking over. I opened the door, and the person

standing there made me gasp.

**(A/N: I thought of ending it here, But I decided I'd save that for later chapters.)**

The pizza guy? "UH, I didn't order any pizza." I said, giving him a confused look. " Well somebody from this address did.

And I drove all this way, so you'll take the pizza, and like it." Gosh, so rude. I thought pizza guys were supposed to be nice.

"Fine." I said, taking the pizza and sitting it on the table next to me. "That will be 8.00." He said, holding out his hand.

"Just hold on one second while I go get your money." I said, walking off and stupidly leaving the door open. "Blake, did

you order a pizza?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, gosh I've been around mom to much. "Maybe." He said, giving

me a sheepish look. "Well, I don't have any money to pay him, so what was it you said? Oh yeah, cough it up." I said,

smirking. "Aw man." He said, giving me back my money. "Here you go." I said, handing the guy the money. "Your dads back

from his golfing trip." He said, sticking the money in the money flap. (That was all I could think of) "What do you mean? My

dad wasn't on a golfing trip He took my mom to the doctor to get stitches." I said, glaring at the guy for letting a stranger

into my house. Oh crap, there's a stranger in my house. "Whatever, he went in there." He said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Thanks, bye." I said, closing the door in his face. I quickly picked up my baseball bat, -that was propped against the door

frame- and walked towards the kitchen.

There he stood, the man that beat my baby brother. Just looking at me. "You... Wait what's your name?" I asked, cocking my

head to the side. "Jackson." He said, in a casual tone. "Oh, OK let's start over." I said, walking out of the kitchen and back in.

There he stood, the man that beat my baby brother. Just looking at me. "Jackson, how dare you come into my home." I said,

fixing my grip on the bat, so I could get a better swing. "Aw, little Shaney, thinking he's going to hit me with the bat." He

said in a babyish tone. "Yes, I just think I might." I said, taking a few more steps closer to him and raising the bat over my

head. "Get him." He said, snapping his fingers, making three very large men walk into the room. I fought them as best as I

could, but they quickly won. Picking me up and walking towards the back door. I was lucky that they didn't see Blake hiding

under the dining room table. And even luckier that they didn't see me mouthing for him to call Jason.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter.

Hope you liked it. :D

Please review.


	2. Cameron the camera man

**OKAY here's chapter 2. **

* * *

**Jasons POV**

It's been about 3 minutes since that freaky dude left. And I was still freaked out. I hope everything is OK at home. _RING!! _

_RING!! _"Wow, that's freaky." I said, when it said home on the caller ID. "Hello, what's wrong?" I asked when I heard crying

on the other end. "H-he t-took S-Shane. Jason, h-he took him. I'm all alone and I-I'm scared-d." Blake said, choking on his

tears. "Calm down little guy. Now tell me what happened, who took Shane?" I asked, I have a feeling who HE was, but I

hope I'm wrong. "T-that guy that broke in to get Nate last m-month. He brought some really big guys, and they took

Shane." Blake said, and even though I expected it, I gasped in horror. "What's wrong son?" My dad asked, I hadn't even

noticed him and mom, and Nate standing there. "Don't worry Blake, me, mom, Nate, and dad are on our way." I said, not

answering my fathers question. "OK, b-bye." Blake said, hanging up before I could say bye back. "Dad, we have to get

home." I said, dialing 911 on my cellphone. "New Jersey Police Department, how may I help you?" A gruff voice asked on

the other line. "May I speak to officer Candy Corn?" I asked, I would've laughed at the name, but this was no time for

humor. "Hold on one second please." The man said, putting me on hold. "What's wrong son?" My dad asked, as we all got

in the car. "The man that was after Nate, broke in and kidnapped Shane." I said, my voice breaking on the last part. My

mom gasped, my father looked extremely angry, and Nate started lightly crying. I opened my arms for him to come over,

and he happily obliged. "This is officer Candy Corn. How may I help you?" The fatherly voice of the police officer said on the

other end of the line. "Hello. This is Jason Gray. Nate Gray's oldest brother. Jackson De' Vil broke into our house and

kidnapped my other little brother Shane." I said, saying Jackson's name contemptuously. "OK son, we weren't sending the

officers up until tomorrow, but we're going to have a few plain clothed officers watching your house. And I'm on my way to

your house right now, so you can give me any information you can." He said, and before I could answer him, he hung up.

**SHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANESHANE**

**Shane's POV**

The goons had thrown be into the back of a black van, and drove to some house. I was now tied to a chair in the

basement. "How's it going Shane?" Jackson asked, even though it was kinda obvious how it was going for me. "How do

you think it's going?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom. "AW, are you not happy?" He said in a really annoying baby

voice. "No, I can't say I am."

"WELL TO BAD!" He said, punching me in the face. Man! That hurt like everything, but I won't show any emotion, I have to

be strong. "How about we have some fun. BOYS GET IN HERE." He yelled up the stairs, and there they were, the goons.

"Yeah boss?" The tallest of the 6 asked. "Why don't we have some _fun _with Shane here." He said, smirking evilly. "Define

fun." I said, as they began untying me. "Well, it will be fun for us. It will be painful for you." He said, smiling an innocent

smile. "YIPPY." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. They all formed a circle around me, one of them had a video camera.

"What's with the camera?" I asked, gulping. "Well, we thought we'd let your family see how you were doing." Jackson said

to my horror. "Don't bring my family into this, you've bothered my little brother enough. You've got me, isn't that enough?"

I couldn't stop my voice from shaking, and I mentally hit myself for showing fear. "Start the camera Cameron." Jackson said,

of course, Cameron the camera man. As soon as I heard the beep-indicating the camera was recording- Jackson punched

me in the jaw. "Thought I'd let you see how Shane was doing." Jackson said, punching me in the gut, and knocking me to

the floor. He then repeatedly kicked my ribs, I felt one of them break, a hot pain shot through my entire body, and I couldn't

hold back my scream of agony. "OH, did that hurt Shane? I'm sorry." Jackson said, smiling down at me. I felt tears well up

in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "If you ever want to see your boy again, I want 250,000 dollars.." Jackson said

into the camera. "Mom, dad, who ever's watching this. Don't listen to him, I'm fine." I said, wincing in pain at the end. "I

don't think he is, I think he needs a hospital. And he'll never get one if I don't get that money." Jackson said in a singsong

voice. He kicked me a few more times before saying "Let's end this on a cliffhanger." He then pulled out a knife and brought

it down towards my heart-the camera stopped right before he hit- and Jackson swerved the knife and brought it into my

shoulder. I didn't even attempt to stop the scream, in fact I screamed as loud as I could-Jackson and his "henchmen" had

to cover their ears from the noise-you'd be amazed at the set of pipes I have. He then tied a piece of cloth around the

wound so I wouldn't bleed to death (how sweet of him :P). After that he tied me back to the chair, and they all left the

room.

**NATENATENATENATENATENATENATENATENATENATENATENATENAETENATENATENATENATENATE**

**Nate's POV. **

It's been about 4 hours since we found out Shane had been kidnapped, we've already talked to the police they

weren't much help at all. As soon as they left, I ran upstairs, and locked myself in my room. "Nate let me in." Jason said

from the other side of my door. "If you don't let me in, I'll just pick the lock." Jason said, in a sarcastic voice. "You could

not pick the lock." I yelled at him. "It doesn't look that hard, I see it on T.V. all the time. I'll prove it to you." He said, I could

then hear the sound of something picking at my door.

-Many minutes later.-

"Man, they make it look easy on T.V. NATE LET ME IN" He said, banging on my door. "NO!" I said, slightly choking on my

tears. "That's it, MOM CAN YOU GIVE ME THE KEY TO NATE'S ROOM?" I heard Jason yell down the hallway. About 5 minutes

later, my bedroom door opened. "Why didn't I think of that before." Jason said, shaking his head. "I don't know, what do

you n-need?" I asked, I tried to sound angry, but the crying took away from it. "I know you miss him Nate, I miss him to.

But don't worry, we'll get him back." Jason said, rubbing my back. "You just don't get it do you? He wanted me, he was

after me! And because of me Shane is somewhere probably being beaten and tied up and. Jason I'm just so scared."

I said, my tears just kept falling freely. "Nate, don't think for one second that this is your fault. I bet Shane's happy that

your safe. And you better not think otherwise." Jason said, his voice taking a slightly angered tone. "I know but, I just

miss him so much." I said, a little louder than necessary. "We'll get him back." Jason said, wrapping his arms around me.

It made me fill a little better, but it was missing something, it was missing the other pair of arms, it was missing Shane. This

was the place where Shane would crack some

stupid joke, and we would all laugh. But not this time, there was no-one there to lighten the mood, not this time.

* * *

I wold have made it longer, but I thought right here was a good place to end it.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	3. The note

**Drum roll please (da-da-da-da-da-da-da) here's chapter 3! :D**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I've been holding in the tears for so long, but I can't let them fall. I have to be strong for Nate, I will be strong for Nate. "I

w-want Shane b-back." Nate said, choking on his tears. "I know, I want Shane back to." I said, as a single tear fell from my

eye into Nate's curls. "You know, you don't h-have to act all strong for me. I think it's more cowardly if y-you don't let your

t-tears fall." Nate said, wrapping his arms around me even tighter. And that was it, I couldn't hold them any longer. The

tears fell freely from my face, getting Nate's hair pretty wet. But I didn't care, I needed my other little brother there. We

were interrupted by something smashing through Nate's window. "What the crap?" I asked, releasing my hold on Nate, and

turning to see what came through the window. I wiped the tears from my face, to see better, and there in the middle of the

floor lay a video tape. It had a piece of paper taped to it with Nate's name on it. "What's that?" Nate asked, his voice

sounded raspy from all his recent tears. "I don't know, but it has you name on it." I said, popping it into the VCR. "Nate I

need you to leave the room for a second, I want to see what this is; and I have a feeling you won't like it." I said, waiting for

Nate to leave the room before I turned the television on. The sight that met my eyes was horrible, I saw my little brother be

punched in the jaw by that idiot Jackson. "Thought I'd let you see how Shane was doing." He said, punching Shane in the

gut, and knocking him to the floor. I then watched in horror as he repeatedly kicked Shane in the ribs, I then heard a

sickening _crack_, and a few more tears fell as I heard Shane scream out in pain. "OH, did that hurt Shane? I'm sorry." Jackson

said, smiling down at Shane. I could tell Shane was doing his best not to let tears fall, and that made me cry even harder.

"If you ever want to see your boy again, I want 250,000 dollars." Jackson said, looking into the camera. "Mom, dad,

who ever is watching this. Don't listen to him, I'm fine." Shane said, wincing in pain as he said the words. "I don't think he is,

I think he needs a hospital. And he'll never get one if I don't get that money." Jackson said in an annoying sing-song voice.

Jackson kicked Shane a few more times before saying. "Let's end this on a cliffhanger." He then pulled a knife out, and

brought it towards Shane's heart. Right before the knife reached Shane, the screen went blank.

"MOM, DAD, get in here. You need to see this." I yelled, rewinding the tape. "What is it son? my father asked, as he and my

mom walked into the room. "Just watch." I said, replaying the tape. "Oh Paul, our baby boy's hurt." My mother said, resting

her head in the crook of my fathers neck. The screen was blank for a few moments before Jackson's face popped onto the

screen. "The instructions on how to get the money to me is on the back of the note that was on the front of the tape." He

then gave us a two finger wave as the screen went blank once more. "Did you read the note?" My father asked, while

rubbing soothing circles on my moms' back. "Not yet, I didn't get that far into the tape before I called for you and mom." I

said, picking up the piece of paper. "Dear Gray's, as you probably know by now, I want 250,000 dollars. Leave the money

in a bag at Redwood Park. I want the money by next Tuesday, and if it's there, your boy will show up on your front steps

the day after. Your friend, Jackson Devil. P.S. If there are any cops anywhere near you, Shane's dead." My hands were

shaking with anger as I read the note aloud, I am going to kill Jackson if it's the last thing I do. "Paul, where are we going

to get 250,000 dollars?" My mother asked, her question muffled by me fathers' neck. "Well, we have that money we saved

up for Shane's college tuition, and it's pretty obvious that Shane's not going to college." My dad said, running his fingers

through moms hair. "But that's only 20,000 dollars." Mom said, sobbing even harder. "Use what you have saved up for me

and Blake, I-I'll sell me guitars, my drums, anything. I just want to help Shane." Nate said, walking into the room. "Yeah,

same here, I can sell my collection of guitars, my car, I'll even sell my 1986 Gibson SG signed by AC/DC." I said, walking

forward and wrapping my arms around Nate. "Son, even if we sold all of that, we would still be 20,000 dollars short." Dad

said, a few tears falling from his face. "Wait!" Nate said, running from the room. He came back moments later with a piece

of paper in his hands. "A man offered Blake 15,000 dollars for his wubzy collection. He said that Blake had some that were

so rare, they were worth allot." (A/N: I know there's like no way of that happening, but they needed the money somehow.)

"Really? Why weren't we told? Never mind that's not important, we still need 5,000 dollars." Mom said, sniffling quietly.

"I could post something on the internet, asking for just one dollar. When people hear of the situation, we'll probably get allot

of money." I said, thinking of anything I could to get that money for Shane. "OK you do that, Nate set up a sell for

everything, and I'll call the man about his offer." Dad said, getting up and walking from the room, Nate and mom following

shortly after, and I quickly got started on the internet.

* * *

The Gray's need your help. Review and say how much money you're willing

to give to our precious boys (fake money of course.)

Shane's fate rests on your shoulders (no pressure or anything.)

Hit the blue button below to save a life.

P.S. Is anyone seeing a pattern here? Every guy mentioned in this book,

has had an A somewhere in their first name! I just realized that. Just thought I'd

point that out. :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	4. The zombie and the rapist

**This chapter is for GingGina-x, and Amber-the-pone-master. Thanks for your reviews. :D**

**

* * *

Shane's POV**

I've been here for five days, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Every day's the same: they come in, they

beat me up, then they leave. But today, they had something else planned. "We thought we'd have a little more fun with

you today." Jackson said, pulling me up from the chair that was covered in blood-my blood. He took off my shirt, and

chained me to the wall-my back to them. I heard something being pulled out of a bag, but I was to afraid to look and see

what it was. I'd given up my strong act, I'd really given up on life. I didn't care anymore, I just kept quiet as they hit me. I

felt horrible pain, as they repeatedly hit my back with a whip. Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't scream, and that made

them hit me even harder. After about ten minutes of each of them getting a turn whacking me, Jackson stopped them.

"Unchain him, and turn him around." Jackson said, and Cameron, and another one I've come to know as James, did just

that. "How does this feel?" Jackson asked, as he pulled a knife from my pocket, and dragged the cold metal down my

chest. I shivered, and squeezed my eyes shut, expecting for a pain to come when he actually stabbed me. But it never

came, he just kept running the metal along my body. "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, I was getting fairly

uncomfortable. "Just admiring your body." Jackson said, and even though I had my eyes closed, I knew he was smirking. I

felt something come intact with my body, but it wasn't a knife, it was his hands. He was slowly running one of his hands

up and down my chest, while the other tangled in my hair. I opened my eyes to see that it was me and Jason alone in the

room, and that made me feel even more uncomfortable. Both of Jacksons hands came in contact with the top of my jeans,

and he slowly removed them, leaving me merely in my boxers. "P-please s-s-stop." I said, not even trying to hide the fear

in my voice. "Aw, you don't like this?" He asked, running his hands up and down my thighs slowly. "N-no, n-now p-please

s-stop." I said, as a river of tears fell from my face. "Don't worry kid, I'm just trying to scare you. But I can't be so sure

about Cameron, he's had a thing for you for quite a while." Jackson said, leaving the room, as Cameron came in.

"Let's have some fun." Cameron said, walking towards me slowly.

**Jason's POV**

It's been three days since we started the sale, and it's been five days since Shane was kidnapped. We'd sold everything,

and I kept re-posting more pleas on the Internet, but n-one would answer to them, and we were sill 5,000 dollars short.

"Any news son?" My father asked, as he walked into my room. "No not y-" I started, but was interrupted by my

computer beeping. "You have two new messages." The voice on my computer said, as I pulled up my inbox.

"A girl that goes by the name of GingGina-x, says she's willing to give us all the money we need, and a girl that

goes by the name of Amber-the-pone-master, said she would give us 5,000 plus 2,000 more." I said, tears of

joy falling from my eyes. "We only need the 5,000 thousand, so we can turn down the Amber girl." Dad said,

patting me on the back. "Now, Jason, get some sleep. You look like a zombie." Dad said, ruffling my hair lightly.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "See for yourself." He sad, moving my door, to show me the

mirror. Gosh, I looked horrible, dad was right. "Yeah dad, I guess you're right." I said, pushing him out of my room.

I was more tired then I though, for I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Shane's POV**

"Wasn't that fun?" Cameron asked, as he threw me into the chair. I didn't answer him I just rocked back and forth, he had

just raped me, now I could no longer wear my purity ring. "Answer me!" He yelled, slapping me across the face.

"L-leave me a-alone." I said quietly, as tears streamed down my face. "Get over it, this is going to be happening a lot

more, so you might as well get used to it." He said, running his hand over my chest. "W-why are you d-doing t-this to

me?" I asked, trying to keep the bile-that was rising in my throat-down. "Because it's what I do, and I can honestly

say, you're my favorite." He said, placing a light kiss on my cheek, as I attempted to pull away. "Aw come on, don't be like

that." He said, placing another kiss on my lips. "Please stop." I said, as more tears fell out of my eyes. "You don't mean

that, do you Shane?" He asked, running his forefinger over my jawline, I tried to pull away, but he held my face in place.

He ran his tongue over my lips, as he ran his fingers through my hair. **(A/N: Don't worry, it won't get any worse than**

**that.) **He then walked out of the room, but not before turning to me and saying. "Don't worry, we'll do this again

tomorrow."

**

* * *

I hope you liked it, gosh, I feel so bad for Shane. I never would've had Shane get raped, but I thought it fit with the story. **

**Please review.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	5. Come on Shane, don't die on me!

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait. I was updating my other Camp Rock story, I lost my memory and gained a life.

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Also, I know the last chapter was awkward, and I was disgusted with myself for writing it. I****t won't be so graphic from now on. I'll stop rambling now. :D**

**

* * *

Nates POV**

The money came in today. and tomorrow we are going to leave it in the park. Jason has have been so jittery since he had gotten the E-mail: He won't

stop drinking coffee, and he's cleaned his room 25 times, and I'm not joking, I counted. "Nate come here!" My dad yelled, uh oh, that's his unhappy yell. "What's

wrong dad?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "This just came in the mail." He said, handing me a letter. "Dear Gray family, final decisions. Have Nate, or Jason

bring the money, and Shane will show up on your doorstep the next day. If there are an cops-and I will have men posted, to be looking- Shane will show up, well,

part of him will. Love, your great friend. Jackson De'vil." I read aloud. "I'll do it. If it will get Shane here faster, I'm willing to do that." I said, not even waiting for my

fathers approval, before I went to ask Jason to drive me to the park tomorrow.

**Shanes POV**

"You know Shane. your family hates you." Cameron said, as he walked in. "No they don't, you're lying." I said, not looking him in the eyes. "Oh, but they do. We

sent them a letter, and offered to give them you in return for a little money. And this was their reply." He said, handing me a piece of paper. "You can keep Shane,

we have three other sons, we can live without him. He was annoying any way. Signed, Paul, Denise, Jason, Nate, and Blake." I said, tears coming to me eyes, as I

read the letter, which was in their handwriting. They really do hate me. "No, that's not possible." I said, the tears falling freeely from my eyes, the only thing that

kept me alive, was seeing my family again, and now that I knew they hated me, I don't know if I'll live through my next beating. "T-they don't love me?" I asked,

not really paying attention, just staring off into space.

**Nates POV**

Today was the day I left the money in the park, and Jason agreed to take me, only if he could come with me to drop off the money. "Are you OK, Nate?" Jason asked

from the drivers seat, seeing that I was shaking. "Yeah, I'm just peachy keen, my brother is just being beaten!" I snapped, but instanly regretted it, as a hurt

expression came over Jasons face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder, I would've given him a hug, but I had 250,000 dollas

in my lap. Any other day, I would've laughed at how weird that sounded, but, it wasn't any other day. "We're here." He said, getting out of the car. "OK." I said,

sighing, as I got out of the car as well. "Where should we put it?" I asked, not leaving Jasons side. "Right there." He said, pointing to a bench. I walked forward,

and sat the money underneath the bench, and while I did that, I looked around to see if there was anybody there that looked, suspicous. "Let's go Nate." Jason

said, wrapping his arm around me.

**Shanes POV**

"Hey Shaney boy." Jackson said, walking in, and tapping me on the shoulder-right where he had stabbed me. "What's got you so happy?" I asked, trying to hold

back the scream of pain. "Let's just say, I've come across a fair amount of money, and I'm getting rid of you." He said, patting me on the shoulder. "Boys." He said,

snapping his fingers, as James, Cameron, Alex, Sam, Zack, and David walked in the room. **(A/N: Did you notice that all of those guys had an A in their name? LOL)**

"Since Shane here is leaving us, we should have some fun. Do whatever you want to him, I don't care if you almost kill him, as long as he's still breathing." Jackson

said, walking out of the room. All of the guys walked towards me, cracking their knuckles, but, it didn't bother me, I didn't care, I kind of hoped they went ahead

and killed me.

**Jasons POV**

Today was the day the Shane was coming home. You'd think I should be happy, that I should be smiling and singing hallelujah. But I'm not. I'm scared, no, I'm

terrified or what Shane will be like when he gets back. _KNOCK KNOCK! _I was the first one up, and was to the door within tree seconds. I opened the door to see the

worst sight a big brother ever wanted to see. Shane was lying there, blood pulling around him, bullet hole in his stomach, a knife stuck in his shoulder, but the

worst, he wasn't breathing. "MOM, DAD HURRY!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I noticed a tape lying beside him, and I quickly picked it up, and put it

in my pocket, for some reason I just felt that mom and dad didn't need to see it. "OH MY GOSH, MY BABY!" My mom said, as I started feeling weak in the knees, and

I fell to my knees. "Shane p-please w-wake up." I said, as I heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer. "P-please w-wake u-u-up." I cried, as I heard the

ambulance come to a stop in front of the house. "OK, one person can ride in the ambulance, who is it going to be?" The ambulance dude said. **(A/N: I forgot what their called. LOL)**

"My son Jason will." My dad said, much to my surprise. "Uh, OK." I said, shakily getting up, and climbing into the back of the ambulance.

We were half-way to the hospital, when Shanes heart monitor flat-lined. "We're gonna have to shock him." One of the ambulance dudes said, pulling out the

paddles, and ripping off Shanes shirt. "CLEAR!" She yelled, placing them on Shanes chest, Shane jumped up, and the heart monitor beeped, but flat-lined again.

"Didn't work. Charge it to 250 and we'll do it again." She said. "CLEAR!" Nothing. "CLEAR! Come on Shane, don't die on me!" Nothing. "I'm gonna call it. Time of

death 3:15 PM." She said, as the world fell from beneath me....

* * *

**I know you probably hate me right now, But don't kill me, if I'm dead i can't update!! :D**

**Please review.**


	6. A confirmed fear

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been sick! **

**

* * *

**

**Jasons POV**

"Shane, please don't die." I said, as a tear slipped from my face, and fell onto his face. "He's coming back!" The paramedic yelled in surprise.

(A/N:Ha! I remembered! :D) As the heart monitor started with a steady beep. "Shane!!" I yelled, crying tears of joy now. "Jas?" He asked, his

voice barely above a whisper. "I'm here." I said, as the ambulance came to a complete stop. They quickly pulled him out, and I followed right

after him. I ran right along side him, until we came to two big doors, and two doctors held me back. "NO! I haven't seen my baby brother in a

week, he's hurt, let me go!" I yelled, breaking free from their grasp, and running through the doors. "Son, you can't come in here." The doctor

said, blocking my way. And that's when I realized something, Shane was no longer wearing his purity ring. "OK, I'll go to the w-waiting room,

but can you do me a favor?" I asked, as the doctor led me to the waiting room. "Sure, what do you need?" He asked, as I turned to face him.

"Check Shane for rape, he never takes off his purity ring, and he wasn't wearing it." I said, as the doctors face softened. "Yeah, I'll check." He

said, patting me on the shoulder. "Thank you." I said, sitting down. "Jason how's Shane doing?" Nate asked, as he, mom, and dad burst

through the doors. (Blake is at a friends house.) "Uh-uh, I don't know how to tell you this. He's alive, and going into surgery now, but, on the

way here, his heart stopped for nearly 7 minutes." I said, my tears falling without a stop. "Shane died?" Nate asked, tears falling out his eyes as

well. Yes, he's alive now, but, he died." I said, feeling horrible for having to tell Nate this. "Oh gosh." He said, falling to his knees. I quickly ran

forward, and wrapped my arms around him, and we sat there, for I don't know how long.

**Shanes POV**

I opened my eyes to see darkness, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see anything. I kept walking, and walking, but the darkness was never

ending. "Jason! Nate!" I screamed, but received no reply. "Anyone!" I yelled, but it was merely echoed back to me, I was alone, and i was

afraid.

**Jasons POV**

"Excuse me." The same doctor as before said, walking into the room. "Yes, did you check? was I right?" I asked, and by the look on his face, I

really didn't want to know. "Yes, we checked, and yes, you were correct. I'm sorry, but other then that, his surgery went well, he is resting but

should wake up soon." He said, walking off. "Son, what was he talking about?" Dad asked, tears in his eyes. "S-Shane was r-raped dad." I said,

collapsing to my knees once more. And that's when I remembered the tape, the video tape I'd hidden behind the bowl in the kitchen, it was

still there! "Mom, dad, I'll be right back, I just remembered something really important." I said, not waiting for a reply, before I walked out.

..................................

Once I got home, I grabbed the tape, and placed it-shakily-into the VCR. "If you're watching this, Shane must be there." Jackson said, as his

ugly face appeared on the screen. "Just one thing though. I promised he would show up on your front porch, I never promised he would stay.

We're going to make a deal, you get to keep Shane, in return for one of the other boys." He said, as some other guy walked into view. "Also,

this is Cameron, your boys new boyfriend. If you agree to the deal, call the number below! 818-748-8887." By the time the screen went blank,

my nails were dug deep into the arms of the chair I was sitting in. I quickly picked up the phone, and dialed the number. "Hello Jason." Jacksons

voice came over the other end. "How'd you know who this is?" I asked, my fingers were actually bleeding from how hard I was gripping the

chair. (A/N: Is that even possible? LOL) "Lucky guess. Now, I'm guessing you're fully aware of our deal?" Jason asked, and I said yes. "Good,

now, just to let your parents know, we're going to leave them a little goodbye present in the hospital,. don't worry, we won't hurt Shane to

much." He said, and hung up before I could reply.

* * *

**Well, was this chapter sucky or what? Any suggestions for the next chap?**

**Leave your idea in a review! :D**

**I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews! :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	7. Hiatus, or Delete?

**I know that this story is really starting to go downhill, and I give my sincerest apology to those who read it.**

**But, it's up to you to decide where this book shall go. I created a poll on my profile, to delete it, or put it on temporary hiatus. **

**It's all on you now. **

**-Brittany-  
**


	8. The answer AN not a chapter :

**I want to thank all who voted! And this will be put on temporary hiatus, just for a little while, this book will be finished, unless you want it**

**deleted. The reason the updates haven't been to good, is because I'm in dire need of inspiration. Nothing around me inspires me enough to **

**make good chapters. But, as soon as my "mojo" is back, I will update again. And until that happens, feel welcome to PM me and give some **

**ideas. Maybe even tell me something interesting that happened in your life, that will help me gain an inspiration. **

**Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Lots of Love to all my readers.**

**-Brittany-  
**


End file.
